Love Lost To Time
by maggalina
Summary: There is a secret that even Hogwarts didn't know of. A love between two soul mates that ended up lost to time.


No one is left to remember that brief love that was present between Alice Lightwood and Sirius Black. They were fifteen years old and Alice and Frank Longbottom were on a... break. Sirius was meant to be nothing more than a rebound after Frank broke Alice's heart. She never could have anticipated that she would fall in love with him, and he with her. No one will ever know their tale besides those who lived it. None of Alice's friends ever found out and all of Sirius' friends have passed without sharing the tale. Perhaps it was the best secret ever kept at Hogwarts, and perhaps it shouldn't have been. Perhaps the tragic tale of love should have been spread throughout the school.

It was a fantastic tale of love found and love lost between two unsuspecting Gryffindors. A tale filled with adventure and the fight between good and evil.

Yet it was, oddly enough, a tale that started off with a fight.

* * *

"Frank Longbottom! How dare you cheat on me! What did I ever do to you? I have only been your girlfriend for two years! Maybe my mother was right about how young relationships never last. I mean in all honesty, who marries their boyfriend from when they were thirteen? I'm glad it's over, Frank, you really opened my eyes!"

"Alice, wait! It isn't like that!"

"Shut up, Frank. I don't want to hear your excuses. Now if you don't mind I'm going up to my dorm and anyone who tries to levitate him up will get my wand shoved so far up their arse their colon will start to levitate!"

"But..."

"Frank, seriously man. Let her go. You were tied down for two years, before your prime, mate." Frank had been oblivious to anyone else in the common room until he felt Sirius Black's hand on his back and noticed the other Gryffindors sauntering up around him. "No shame in sampling," Sirius rambled on, "besides, it's Alice, and she isn't exactly Cliodna if you know what I mean. Now THAT is a witch that deserves to be on her Chocolate Frog card, if only she would stay there more... and wear less old fashioned clothing, but hey, can't complain. Back on topic though man, she's not worth it. Go fly a bit. Get your head out of her arse and your mind out of your heart," Sirius concluded, finishing his motivational rant with a clap on the shoulder. Frank was still feeling somewhat lost. However, he never failed to be impressed at the way Sirius always spoke with an air of charm and charisma that somehow completely defied everything his parents had tried to instill in him.

"BREAK-UP PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM!" added James Potter, Sirius' best friend, excitedly. "BYOFW! Longbottom finally ditched the shrew! Maybe one of you lucky ladies is going to get laid by Longbottom tonight," he shouted to the Common Room before turning to Frank and whispering "Remember the sock on the door though, alright mate? Thanks."

Frank sat down on the couch not really understanding what was going on, only that he had gone from feeling like the luckiest guy in the world to losing the love of his life. He _had_ to win Alice back. He didn't care that he was fifteen, he loved her. He would marry her right out of Hogwarts and they would join the Order, defeat You-Know-Who, and raise a happy family. Frank had even fantasized about what their children would someday look like, though the thought had been absent from his mind since the fight.

Alice, though, had other plans. She was going to get pissed and snog with the first guy she saw. She had wasted two years of her life on that prick and she didn't plan on wasting any time pining after him. Lily had offered to comfort her but she didn't want any of that, instead she asked Lily to get some Firewhiskey from the kitchens. Though Lily didn't approve, she figured a drink or two wouldn't hurt, and her friend needed her. All the guys were going to get drunk and make fun of Alice anyway, so Lily figured she may as well let Alice drown it out. Unfortunately, Lily had a low tolerance for alcohol and ended up in front of the toilet just as Alice started to get slightly tipsy. She finished off the bottle and staggered down the stairs; it was time for phase two of her plan.

No one noticed Alice coming down the stairs. She saw someone, she didn't know who, with a tie around their head. She grabbed it and pulled them on to the balcony. She was completely drunk and paid no mind to the identity of the boy sloppily shoving his tongue into her mouth. It was obvious that so long as she was female, he didn't really care.

Pulling away for air she started giggling. This was the reaction most girls had after snogging Sirius, so he paid it no mind. That is, until she started talking. "You...You're...you is serious. Sirius… Sighrius? Yeah, uh, Sighrius White- wait, no- Black," she rambled on. "Sirius Black. I just made out with Sirius Black. Did you know that he is seriously attractive?... That's funny I didn't mean a joke though he is." Sirius had a hard enough time trying to figure out the slurred words being spoken to him to try and figure out who was saying them. He just pushed his lips back on hers to shut her up.

They began to move haphazardly towards Sirius' room, unnoticed by the other Gryffindors. He closed the curtains and cast a silencing charm with a shaking wand before turning to mystery girl and realizing she was asleep on his bed. He was too tired and pissed to try and continue so he fell asleep right next to her.

Sirius woke up the next morning to a girl's scream. "Hey, hey I'm used to that at night, not in the morning," he said groggily, not opening his eyes. His headache was bad enough already, forget adding light to the mix."Sirius Black! What did you do to me! How did I get here! Frank is going to kil..." Alice's voice trailed off with a foggy realization. It was then that she remembered the events of the previous night, including her break-up with Frank and subsequent snog session with Sirius.

"Frank? Bloody hell Alice, that was you!? Go, get out of here before Frank sees you. You two may have broken up but I'll be damned if I'm going to get punched out over this, I have a bad enough headache from this Merlin damned hangover already," Sirius jabbered on, straining to collect his thoughts. "This never happened alright. Side note though, I can almost see why Frank kept you around." He ended with a wink before thanking Godric, Merlin, Rowena, and even Salazar that he had kept his pants on and remembered a silencing charm.

* * *

The following Monday, Alice could not concentrate in class. She swore her lips still tingled from the memory of Sirius's lips on hers. He was a git and she knew it and she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. She had to keep reminding herself this, not because there was truth to the statements, but rather that she wished there was. Though even a girl as good natured and self-assured as Alice had to admit that the tingling sensation on her lips, it was like...magic. Quite a lot like magic. There was only one explanation; she didn't know his motives but Sirius was going to have his balls fed to the giant squid for this one, just as soon as she got to the Common Room.

Sirius was unable to focus on levitating Martha Jacobs's hair into her inkwell. Every time he tried to picture her hair he saw Alice Lightwood's instead. It was completely unnatural; she wasn't all that pretty and she had a weird face. He considered for a second that she had put a love potion in his Firewhiskey to make Frank jealous, but that didn't make sense because she freaked out the morning after. Could she have charmed him? She was the best in the class, maybe even the school. He didn't know why she would do that but things were starting to add up. His suspicions sank in when he received an owl from her asking him to meet her at the top of the astronomy tower at midnight, alone.

* * *

Alice crept out of the Common Room sometime around midnight and headed for the tower. Shortly after, Sirius copied her path out of the Common Room alone, or so it appeared to the naked eye. However, following closely behind him were James, Remus, and Peter. If Alice was going to re-enchant him, Sirius knew he would want back-up. He was partially correct in this notion, but not for the reasons he thought. As soon as he reached the top of the tower he was completely immobilized and Alice was in his face. Not in a snogging way, but in more of an if-you-could-move-you-would-want-to-be-covering-yo ur-balls-right-about-now type of way.

"What kind of charm did you put me under, Black? Take it off now or you won't be able to have children," she demanded.

"What the bloody hell do you mean 'charm I put you under'? You're the one who enchanted me. Why else would I make out with you and then think about your hair instead of pranks all day. And your eyes, you have really pretty eyes," he rambled on slowly drawing closer to her, "See! See what I mean? You have obviously got me under a love potion!" Sirius pulled back from Alice after he released himself, very nearly bumping into his friends and revealing their location in the process.

Alice, disappointed with how easily he escaped her curse only became more furious. "Oh yeah, because I obviously want to snog you senseless. You must have cursed me, otherwise I would be able to focus in class. Instead my mind is on you. You and your deep eyes and your voice that could make a Veela fall in love with you."

"Could it be that last night just...awakened something in us? Something that was always there?" Sirius mused, entranced by how close he was to Alice. "Could this just be… Meant to be? I mean why else would we ever fall for each other?"

"Now I know you're crazy, Black. If you're implying we're soul mates, maybe you really are jinxed," Alice responded, her voice full of ridicule, as well as a confidence she had not experienced since breaking up with Frank.

"No, I think I just had my eyes opened. But if we are going to try this, we can't tell anyone. I don't know why, I just have this gut feeling. Like if we ever told anyone something bad would happen. I want to try this with you though, I don't know how or why but there's just..._something there_, y'know?"

"Yeah, I do know. But we can try, and we should." Alice had no clue why but everything suddenly felt right.

And so they kissed and Sirius forgot about his friends who had snuck away soon after he started talking about being awakened. Everything was going to be fine, or so the two lovers had themselves convinced. Sirius was going to snog her, and his friends just wanted to go to bed. The young couple kept their relationship secret for the next few months, happily enjoying each other's company and experiencing the joys of true love. Yet, as it always manages to happen, nothing could manage to stay the carefree way it was. Not only was there the inevitable stress of the upcoming OWLs, but the Lightwoods were being targeted for being members of the Order of the Phoenix and Alice was terrified for the life her family and herself. This brought a strain onto their relationship that was not easy to deal with, especially at the tender age of fifteen. They started to fight more and more often and, even when the two made up, each of them had a thinning patience. Most days they would just ignore the fact that they had fought because it would just cause them to fight again if they discussed it.

Eventually this led a fight, a letter left unread, and a fatal mistake. Alice had stormed off in Hogsmeade after Sirius had said that he wanted to go to Zonko's instead of the stupid tea shop she was so intent on bringing him to. She had wandered towards the Shrieking Shack and gotten kidnapped by Death Eaters, specifically Abraxas Malfoy. Her owl had found her and she sent a desperate cry for help to Sirius. Maintaining his fury from their earlier disagreement, Sirius burned the letter with an Incendio instead of reading it, too furious at Alice to even consider opening it. The bird flew back to Alice without help or reply, or so she thought. Frank Longbottom had seen the owl and knew it to be Alice's. He yelled around Hogsmeade for her, but his erstwhile love was nowhere in sight. He put a tracking charm on the owl before going to Dumbledore on a gut instinct. He knew all of Alice's friends were in the castle and all her family was in hiding. There was no one she would write to that would be cause for the owl to leave the grounds.

Luckily, Frank's determination to win Alice back ended up saving her life. Dumbledore arrived with the Order just as Abraxas was going to apperate away with Alice, with the intent of holding her hostage and making her father reveal himself. This was Alice's breaking point; her ex had saved her- without even knowing that she needed saving- when her boyfriend had not even blinked at her plea for help. Alice broke up with Sirius once and for all confidently storming up to her dorm without a single Alice had not realized at the time was that Sirius was her true love and always would be. It would take several years married to Frank for the reality to sink in that, though Frank loved her, Alice's heart was never truly his.

* * *

Thus concludes the tragic tale of love between a pair of soul mates who found each other at too young an age and in too rough a time for their romance to thrive. Perhaps after Alice's death, their souls will find each other behind the veil and be united at last. But that will truly remain an unknown tale, a tale and a love that time itself will never see.

* * *

A HUGE thank you to RavenclawReality and annaisadinosaur for Betaing this for me :) They are the absolutely brilliant!

This was written for The Quidditch Competition. I am the Chudley Cannons Captain and I had to write a romance. This is the result.

UPDATE: Got a 9/10! Go Cannons!


End file.
